Night of the Hybrid
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Something me and my advisors are working on. Rated for multiple reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have talked to my team of advisors and after skimming through the internet, our movie collections and a few other odds and ends here and there, they think it'll be a good idea to write a monster Marco story…yeah, totally original, we know, but they gave me a few suggestions and I think you guys might like it. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Star Butterfly and her parents Moon and River stood in the main foyer of the Butterfly castle while Moon and River talked to various guests. Star groaned in annoyance and looked out the window and spotted the Forest of Certain Death in the distance. She looked at her parents and saw their backs were turned towards her. She smirked as she tightly held her newly required wand and snuck out of the foyer.

Star walked around the forest and looked around, "I'm glad I got away from the castle. I would've died of boredom if I stayed," hearing a twig snap, she looked back and saw a boy around her age with brown hair, wearing a red hoodie, "What are you doing here? This place is crawling with monsters,"

"Yeah…that's why I'm here," Star looked confused and the boy coughed, "My name's Marco by the way…I uh…I really don't know how I got here,"

"Um…Star Butterfly and why do you mean by that?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and Star frowned, "So…are you here hunting monsters or what?"

"Nah, I don't think it'll be a good idea to hunt my own kind." Star's eyes widened as she held her wand out and it began to glow, "You hunt monsters?" Star narrowed her eyes and Marco sighed, "Good, kill me, kill me and end my suffering!" Star looked confused and Marco cried and shook his head, "Please just…just kill me! I don't want to carry this curse anymore!"

Star sighed and put her wand down before slowly walking up to Marco, "What are you talking about? Aren't monsters ruthless killers?"

"I don't know what monsters you know, but…where are? We're nowhere near Echo Creek, and I don't know anywhere on earth that has a forest dedicated to nothing but monsters and…"

"Earth? You mean you're not from Mewni?" Marco looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "You claim to be a monster…you look pretty normal to me,"

"I'm not…I don't even know what monster class I'll fall in…I don't know…I don't know," Star frowned and placed a hand on his back, "Kill me…please just…just end my suffering,"

Star shook her head, "Why don't you tell me what happened? Why are you calling yourself a monster?"

"I…it's…hard to explain…I was with some of my friends…and then…all of a sudden…two…two creatures jumped out from behind the bushes and started fighting with one another. In my group of friends was this girl that I liked named Jackie and I didn't want her to get hurt, so I pushed her back and then I felt a sheering pain in my back and my neck and…"

"Whoa, slow down, I can't keep up," Star sighed and Marco frowned, "Why don't you tell me what happened after you felt that pain,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "I felt my insides fighting…each organ trying to tear another apart and then…I started growing fangs, claws, fur, my ears started to point upwards…my eyes flashed yellow and red…as it turns out…the creatures were a vampire and a werewolf…mortal enemies…and I got the venom from both of them coursing through me…tearing me apart!" Star's eyes widened and Marco began panting, "I can't sleep, I can't think…I can't do anything without the venoms fighting with one another!" he grabbed his head and howled in pain before falling to the ground and hung his head as he cried.

"And…and what of your friends? Did they offer any type of…?"

"They went home…I thought they were going to get help…no…they were looking for ways to kill a hybrid…they wanted me…they wanted me dead!" he began panting again before letting out an unsettling howl.

He continued to cry and Star knelt beside him and rubbed his back and he looked up, "How did you end up on Mewni?"

"I…I don't know…I saw a black portal and I figured…this will kill me and end my suffering. I jumped through it, saw several monsters roaming around and I thought I died and gone to hell,"

"Well…you're not in hell, you're on Mewni," Star frowned before standing up and helped Marco up, "C'mon…you look like you can use a shower and a nice meal."

"You…you're helping me? But why? I thought you were going to kill me,"

"Marco…while it is true I come from a family of monster haters…you really haven't given me a reason to hate you. I can see that you're scared and alone…and from the sound of it…you can use a friend right about now," Marco looked at her in confusion, "Well…I used to date a demon, so I think I can befriend a monster like you,"

"Used to?" Star frowned and nodded, "Um…if it's not too much trouble, what happened?" Star bit her lip and Marco looked down, feeling ashamed, "I uh…I'm sorry, I just thought since you're being nice to me, I can try and be nice to…"

"He…he tried to force himself on me," Marco's eyes widened and Star rubbed her arm, "I wasn't comfortable doing that. I tried to tell him, but he kept persisting. I broke up with him, kicked him where it counts and left,"

"Do you want me to rip his entrails out," Star looked at him, wide-eyed and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I…I'm sorry, that wasn't me, that was the werewolf venom." Star nodded and Marco frowned, "Are you sure you want to invite me to your place. You said so yourself, your family hates monsters and I'm not exactly in control of the venoms,"

"I won't let them hurt you," Star assured with a small smile Marco frowned and nodded before the two of them turned and started walking back towards the Butterfly castle.

 _ **Okay, enjoy the first chapter. I've noticed there are vampire Marco stories, I think I'm the only one who wrote a werewolf story and now I decided to add both into one. This is rated for a list of reasons my advisors don't want me getting into right now. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oracle6044: Keep reading to see where it goes.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Well good to know. Keep reading to see where it goes.**_

 _ **Entirely Original Name: Thank you. Keep reading to see where it goes.**_

 _ **Guest: My friend I'm not stopping, so I advise you to either get used to it or don't read it at all. Take your pick, I'm fine either way.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Hello again my friend. I hope to keep your attention with this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked through the main door of the castle and Marco looked around with a nervous expression crossing his face. Star looked back and slightly smiled, "Don't worry, as long as they don't know about your condition, they won't try anything. Just remain calm," Marco nodded and Star held his hand.

"Star," they looked up and saw Star's parents standing in front of them, "Where have you been? And who is this?"

"Mom, dad, this is Marco, I found him roaming around, Marco, these are my parents Queen Moon and King River," the two adults stared at the hoodie wearing teen and Marco frowned as he looked away, "Is something wrong?"

"Dear…where exactly did you find…Marco roaming around?" Moon asked and Star's eyes widened, "I just sense a dark aura around him and…"

"I…I found him walking around the streets and…he looked like he needed help and…"

"And you're lying," Moon glared at Marco and narrowed her eyes.

Marco began hyperventilating before growling, "Back off!" Moon jumped back and Marco began panting as he began pacing the main foyer as he grabbed his head, "Damn it, shut up, just…just shut up!" the two adults looked at him in confusion while Star frowned, "Just get out of my head!"

Star's parents looked at her and Moon crossed her arms, "Okay Star, what is wrong with him?" Star frowned and looked away, "Star, why do I sense a dark aura around your little friend and why is he acting like this?"

"Mom…you have to understand…he's very scared because…well…he…um…" Star walked over to Marco and stood in front of him as she stared at her parents, "He was bitten by a vampire and scratched by a werewolf," their eyes widened as Moon's hands began to glow a bright purple.

Star turned and tightly hugged the frightened teen behind her, "Star, stand aside so your mother can deal with that monster," her father demanded.

"No,"

"Star, he's a monster and must be dealt with," her mother said in a stern tone, "Stand aside and I'll deal with him,"

"If you want to kill him, you're going to have to kill me first!" Star looked at her parents and they stared at her in disbelief, "Can't you see he's suffering? The venom from both monsters are tearing him apart and all you can do is kill him! I promised him I won't let you two hurt him and I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Star…don't…it…it…it's not worth it," Star looked back at Marco as he violently shook, "I…I can't stop…your parents should just kill me and…"

"No," Star said sternly before slapping him across the face, "I told you that I'm not going to let my parents hurt you and I'll be damned if anyone, even you, makes me out to be a liar!"

"Star…I'm a monster…your family hates monsters and…"

"Marco, I don't care, you're suffering from the venoms, killing you won't do anything," Marco frowned and Star softly smiled as she helped him up, "C'mon, let's get you some clean clothes," she looked back at her parents and sighed, "Mom, dad, we're going to have a guests stay with us for a few days. Make sure the cooks know not to make anything with garlic," Moon and River glared at Marco as Star led him up the stairway and down the corridor.

"I don't trust that boy," Moon narrowed her eyes and River looked up at his wife in confusion, "He's lying. He's manipulating Star and when the time is right, he's going to kill her,"

"Agreed," River nodded and narrowed his eyes, "But we can't do anything to him. Star's willing to die with him and she's not going to let us get close to him to do anything," Moon hummed and nodded.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor and saw a servant walking in the opposite direction, "Michael, this is my friend, Marco," Star looked back and smiled, "Marco, this is the royal tailor, Michael," Marco wordlessly waved and Star looked back at the servant, "Michael, Marco is in need of some new clothes. Would you be so kind as to…"

"Say no more, princess. I'll just need his measurement," Michael walked over to Marco and removed the strip of measuring tape from around his neck.

After writing down the measurements, Michael turned and walked down the corridor. Star looked at Marco and smiled, "Well I'll show you to the guest chamber," Marco nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the corridor.

The two walked into a rather large bedroom and Marco looked around and Star softly smiled, "I hope this will be better than sleeping in the forest," Marco looked back and Star grabbed him by the hand, "Since you know where you'll be sleeping, I'll take you to the wash room and you can get washed up," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them walked out of the room and down the corridor.

The two walked into the wash room and Star looked at Marco and handed him a towel, "Michael should be finished with your clothes before you're done. I'll bring them in,"

"Uh…yeah, okay, thanks Star," Star nodded and Marco sighed, "Um…I uh…I hate being rude, but can I get some privacy?"

"Oh right, sorry," she turned and walked out of the wash room, "I'll be back with your clothes," Marco nodded as the door closed and he began removing the shredded clothes and stepped over to the shower.

Marco grunted as the water hit his body. He fists tightened and he panted, "No…not again," he punched the wall and growled, "No…I'm in control…I'm not going to ruin this…this is the first good thing that happened to me since that night." He growled and curled up on the floor as he panted, "Stop…just stop. I'm in control…I am, you two are just inhabiting my body. You're not welcomed!"

Hearing the door opened, he looked up as the shower door swung open and he saw Star's parents glaring down at him. He panted and shook his head, "Please…end me. End my suffering." They continued to glare at him and Marco looked up with narrowed eyes, "I mean that's why you two are here, right? You're here to kill me!"

"Boy, a monster entering the castle is a grave mistake, and admitting you're a monster is something our daughter shouldn't have done. And now you're going to have to…"

"Leave him alone!" Star ran past her parents and stood in front of Marco, glaring at her parents, "I can prove Marco's good! Look at him! He's been suffering since his accident! Let him be happy and…"

"Star," Star looked back in confusion and Marco shook his head, "It doesn't matter, I'm always going to suffer with this. The venoms are at war with each other and…"

"So what," Marco frowned and Star knelt in front of him, "Get up, get dressed and I'll be waiting for you out in the corridor. I told you already, nothing is going to hurt you," she stood up and looked at her parents, "Let's go. Marco needs to get dressed and I don't think you two want to see that," they glared at their daughter as she led them out of the wash room and closed the door behind them.

Marco frowned before standing up and turned the water off before waking out of the shower and started to dry himself off and got dressed.

 _ **Heh, I got this out a lot sooner than I anticipated. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RobLebron: Heh, interesting. I'll have to run by it with my advisors, but I'm sure they'll go for it, I mean he does want his suffering to end and everything.**_

 _ **Oracle6044: Yes, he's going to be suffering for most of the story.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: I'm glad you're liking the story. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, he just want the suffering to come to an end, but Star's trying to convince him otherwise.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Marco walked into the guest chamber and walked over to the window. Looking up at the night sky, his eyes widened as he panted and sweat began running down his entire body before he began flailing around the room in pain. Howling in pain, his ears began pointing up as fur began to cover his body and he began to grow claws and fangs as his eyes began flashing yellow and red.

The door opened and Star ran into the room. She stopped when she spotted the creature in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor in pain, "Marco?" the creature looked up in pain and Star frowned, "Marco? Is that you?"

"Star…help me," the creature growled, "Kill me please…end the suffering," Star frowned as she slowly walked up to the creature, "This is what I look like…kill me…the pain is too much," Star frowned before hugging the creature.

Star's parents walked into the room and saw their daughter hugging the frightened creature. Moon narrowed her eyes and pushed past her husband, walking towards the two in the middle of the room. Standing in front of them, she glared down with a hardened look, "Star, stand aside. Let me handle this,"

"No," she looked back as she tightly hugged the creature, "It's Marco! Does he look threatening!" Moon glared at her and Star narrowed her eyes, "He's just a frightened, overgrown puppy. Look at him," the two adults looked at the frightened creature with looks of disgust crossing their faces, "It's Marco and he's frightened!"

"Star," the creature said and the two adults stared at it in disbelief, "Scared…kill me,"

"No," Star sighed and hugged him again, "We're not going to kill you. It's going to be okay, Marco," the creature growled and Star stroked its fur, "It's okay Marco, my parents aren't going to do anything to you. I already told you that,"

"Can't…can't sleep…the venoms…"

"I know," Star whispered in his ear, "It's going to be okay. I'm here and I'm not going to leave," she continued to stroke his fur as she hugged him close to her.

The creature shook and Star's parents stared at them, "Sweetheart, maybe you should step back and let you mother dispose of this beast," Star looked back at her father with narrowed her, hugging the hybrid monster closer to her, "Star, we're trying to help you. This monster is nothing more than a manipulator and he's going to hurt you,"

"He's just scared, dad. He doesn't want to hurt anyone," Star frowned and her parents stared at her, "If he wanted to kill us, he would've done it hours ago, or he would've killed me when I held my wand out towards him in the Forest of Certain Death! He was begging me to kill him! He's in pain and I'll be damned if…"

"Estrella,"

They looked down at the hybrid and Star softly smiled, "Marco, the venoms must be effecting your brain. There's no one here named Estrella,"

"Estrella means Star in Spanish," the hybrid growled and Star's eyes widened, "Don't argue…your parents care about you,"

"And I'm not going to stand aside and let them kill you," Star shook her head, "I meant what I said, if you wanted to kill me, you would've done it when I drew my wand against you instead of begging for death," she hugged him again and sighed, "Don't worry, I'll stay up with you,"

Marco growled and Moon glared at him, "Boy," the two looked up and Marco's eyes flashed, "You're part vampire, correct?" Marco nodded, "Then how is it that the sun didn't harm you?"

"The venoms are at war…but they protect their host from the opposing ones…holy water, garlic, sunlight…silver, wolfsbane…they can hurt me, but they can't kill me, sadly," Star frowned and Marco growled as he shook his head, "I want to die…the venoms are slowly eating me alive. I'm losing sleep…the smell of flesh and blood drive me insane…I can't deal with it," Star sighed and lightly rubbed his back.

Marco's head snapped up and he sniffed the air before letting out a low growl towards the window. The Butterfly family looked up and narrowed their eyes as they saw several monsters climbing through the window, "What's this? A monster in the Butterfly castle," the small green feathered, crooked beaked monster laughed, "It appears you three have grown soft towards or the blonde haired bitch talked some sense into you…" before the monster could finish, Marco stood up and started sprinting towards him, snapping and howling.

Marco pinned the beaked monster to the wall and glared at him with flashing yellow eyes. Star stood up and ran over to him, placing a hand on his arm, "Marco don't," Marco panted, drool pouring from his mouth, "He isn't worth it. His name is Ludo and…"

"He insulted you, he reeks of trouble…he deserves to die!" he looked at the monster army and narrowed his eyes, "And don't worry, he won't be dying alone. I'll make sure you morons keep him company on the ride down to hell,"

"Marco!" Marco looked back at Star and Star frowned, "Marco, Ludo isn't dangerous. He's about as dangerous as a worm…actually I think a worm is more dangerous. Killing him won't do anything," Marco panted and Star sighed, "Don't do it Marco…I just got finished telling my parents you aren't bad…are you going to make me out to be a liar?"

Marco growled before turning and threw Ludo out of the window. The monsters and the Butterfly family stared at him and Marco snapped at the monsters, "Get out of here!" the monsters jumped and scurried out of the room and out of the window.

Marco growled, held his head and fell to the floor. Star frowned as she knelt beside him and rubbed his back. Star softly smiled as Marco looked up, "It's going to be okay Marco. You didn't kill Ludo, so that's something…but nearly losing control like that…let's work on that, okay?" Marco violently shook as Star frowned and hugged him, "It's okay Marco. You showed restraint tonight, and that proves that you're not like other monsters." Star continued to comfort the hybrid while her parents stared at them in disbelief.

Moon sighed and shook her head before turning around and walked out of the room and River followed her. Star rubbed Marco's back and whispered in his ear, "It'll be okay Marco. I promised I'm going to stay up with you tonight and nothing is going to change my mind,"

Moon and River walked down the corridor. Moon stopped and shook her head, "What's wrong Moon?"

"River, our daughter is befriending a monster, a monster that shouldn't even exist, and this monster nearly killed Ludo with ease." Moon frowned and shook her head, "I still sense a dark aura around him, I know he can't be trusted…but why is Star so trusting of him?"

"Maybe he is just a troubled boy who…"

"Do I need to remind your that a monster killed my mother, River?" Moon frowned and River sighed, "Ever since Toffee killed my mother, I don't trust monsters. Even before than I haven't trusted monsters and after the incident, I swore that no monster will set foot in the Butterfly castle,"

The two fell silent and River shook his head, "What are you going to do? Star is willing to die to keep him safe." Moon looked down and frowned, "And he did ward off Ludo and his army. Maybe there is good in the lad after all. He's only been here for a few hours and…"

"Believe what you want to, River. I still say he's up to no good," Moon sighed and began walking away, "And I'm going to prove it, one way or another," River watched as his wife continued to walk down the corridor.

Star let out a loud yawn and the hybrid looked up and frowned, "You should sleep Star," Star looked at him and Marco shook his head, "Just because I can't sleep…doesn't mean you should force yourself to stay up."

"Marco, I said I'm staying up with you and there's…" she yawned again and Marco frowned, "…excuse me…nothing you can do to change my mind," she leaned closer to him and closed her eyes, "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a while," Marco shook his head and wrapped his tail around her.

He looked up out the window and frowned as tear blurred his vision, "Make it stop…please…just let me die," he slightly sobbed as Star soundly slept next to him and he shook his head, "Just…let me die and end this suffering. The pain…it's too much to bear…please just…give me a way to kill myself…if Star won't let her parents kill me and she won't kill me herself…then give me a way to do it myself," he lightly shook as he cried and hung his head.

 _ **His condition comes to light and Ludo makes his first appearance and Toffee is mention. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: She's going to be looking for reasons to kill him, not carry out the plan.**_

 _ **RobLebron: It'll come to light as the story progresses. You're welcome.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: While my advisors don't want a cure to be found, they do want it to end in Starco. So apologies for the cure part, but it will end in Starco, I can promise you that.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Sunrays peered through the window and Star moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Marco sleeping. She frowned as she lightly shook him and Marco's eyes opened, "What? Who's there?"

"Marco," Marco looked down in confusion, "When did you get to sleep?"

"I…I don't know…maybe two hours ago…I'm so tired," Star frowned as Marco cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know…I guess I'm up,"

"Let's go," Marco looked down at Star in confusion, "It's almost time for breakfast. My parents should be down in the dining hall waiting for us," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

The two teenagers walked into the dining hall and Star's parents looked up at them and Star's mother sighed, "Star…creature," Marco frowned and looked away as Star glared at her mother, "You two are just in time. The servants are about to bring out breakfast. Come sit,"

Star nodded and looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "C'mon Marco, let's eat," before Marco could respond, Star grabbed him by the hand and led him to the table.

Marco sat down next to Star and looked down at the silverware in front of him with a tiresome look on his face. Reaching up, he grabbed a rather sharp knife and brought it close to his wrist. Before he could drag the blade across his skin, a flash of pink light knocked the knife out of his hand and onto the floor. Star giggled and Marco looked up at her, "Silly me. I'm still getting used to this wand," Marco frowned before bending down to pick the knife up, "Marco, how about I get you a clean knife,"

"Star, a little dirt never killed anyone, I'll be…" before Marco could finish, Star jumped up and picked the knife up and threw it across the room.

Marco looked at her and watched as she waved her wand. Looking down at the table, he saw a butter knife in place of the sharp knife, "No need to thank me, Marco. I couldn't let you use that dirty knife,"

Marco sighed before yawning, "Sorry…I didn't get much sleep last night," Moon glared at him while Star frowned and rubbed his back before he stood up, "I um…I'll just skip breakfast and…"

"No, stay Marco," Star pleaded, "It won't be much fun without you," Moon glared at her daughter and Star smiled and leaned closer to the hybrid, "And besides, I'm sure you're hungry," before he could answer, Marco's stomach growled and Star giggled, "I guess I have my answered. So why don't you stay and eat," Marco frowned and sat down next to Star.

After eating and cleaning up, Moon walked over to Star and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from Marco. Star looked up at her mother in annoyance and narrowed her eyes, "Mom, what is it? Why are you so bent on making Marco feel worse than he already does?"

"Because a monster killed my mother," Star's eyes widened and Moon sighed and shook her head, "I didn't want to tell you because I was trying to protect you,"

"But you always told me that grandma went to live on a grandma farm and…"

"I know dear, but…that was obviously a lie. A monster named Toffee killed my mother and you have to understand why I don't want him here. He's two monsters in one and…"

"Mom, you've seen how much he's suffering. You saw the pain he was in last night," Star frowned and shook her head, "He doesn't want to hurt anyone. He wants his suffering to stop and I'm going to help him through this. I don't know the full hell that he's been through, but I'm going to…"

"If he wants his suffering to end, it'll be appropriate to end it," Star's eyes widened and Moon frowned, "He obviously wants to die, but the two venoms are protecting him from that. I can give him what he wants and…"

"No," Moon flinched and Star growled, "I'm sorry a monster killed grandma, but Marco isn't like other monsters. I want to show him that he doesn't have to suffer, that people do care about him! His friends wanted to kill him after his accident, he ran away, jumped through a portal and ended up in the Forest of Certain Death! I'm not going to let you, or any of the guards kill him!" Star sighed and shook her head, "Why do you think I disarmed him when he tried to stab himself? I'm trying to help him, comfort him and give him as much support as I can,"

"It's a façade, he's leading you on by a leash. He's trying to get sympathy and then he won't hesitate to kill us, Star," Star frowned and Moon shook her head, "I'm only trying to do what's best for you dear. Monsters can never be trusted."

"Mom…this is my choice and I want your support in it too. I want to know that you and dad trust me and…"

"We do trust you, Star, it's Marco I don't trust. You saw the bloodlust in his eyes last night. What would've happened if he had gone after one of us? We have no idea how to kill a hybrid like that and he could've easily overpowered all of us without a problem,"

"But instead he attacked Ludo," Star counterargued, "Mom, I know we're supposed to hate monsters and eradicate them from existence, but look at Marco. He's scared, alone and you wanting to kill him isn't helping at all." Moon narrowed her eyes before looking at the hybrid teenager, "I want to show him that not everyone is like you or his friends. That people can look past his condition and see him for a person and not as a monster,"

"When he hurts you, I'm not going to be there to defend you, but rather tell you I was right about him and that he should've been killed when he first arrived here at the castle," Star frowned and Moon shook her head, "Dear…you know I'll be there to protect you, but you're been foolish right now. You truly believe there is good in the boy when all I sense is that vial aura of his. He's waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike,"

"And if that happens we'll deal with it, but for now I want you to stop treating Marco like he's some disease and treat him like an actual person." Star turned and began walking away from her mother, "Me and Marco are going to walk around the castle's ground. If one of the guards tries to attack Marco, I'm not going to hold back and I won't let Marco hold back either,"

She walked away from her mother and Moon glared at the unwanted guest with venom behind her eyes, "You may have River and Star fooled, boy, but you have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool Moon the Undaunted," she scuffed before walking away.

Star walked up to Marco and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Marco looked up and Star softly smiled, "C'mon Marco, we're going to walk around the grounds for a while,"

"Um…okay," he stood up and Star took him by the hand before leading him towards the doors.

 _ **And now things are slowly falling into place. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RobLebron: They'll happen soon enough my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: They want this to be a don't judge a book by its cover type story or something like that.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: She will give him a chance. My advisors and I have been talking and we have a future chapter planned out where she'll see the error of her ways. But it's all hush-hush right now, so you'll have to keep reading to see what we have planned.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Star and Marco walked around the castle's ground. Star looked at the teenager next to her and frowned when she saw him frowning with his head hung down, "Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion and the two stopped as Star reached her right hand out towards him, "Are you okay?"

"Why…why won't you let me end my suffering Star?" Star frowned and Marco growled, "Just…just…please let me die. Your mom wants to kill me and…"

"Marco…I told my mom that I want to show you that there are people who care, and if I let you kill yourself or let my mom kill you…I'd be a liar," she took hold of his hand and Marco looked down, "I know you want the suffering to end, but if I let you kill yourself…that won't solve anything. It'll cause my harm than good and…and…" Marco looked up at her in confusion as Star looked down and shook as tears slipped down her cheeks, "I'm trying to show you that not everyone is like your friends. I want to show you that there is a reason for you to live," she threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him. Marco stood stunned as he took in Star's scent.

"What's going on over here!" they jumped and looked back to see a guard approaching them, reaching for his weapon, glaring at Marco, "What do you think you're doing, monster!" Marco frowned and Star growled, "Step away from the princess! The queen has given us orders to dispose of…"

"Of who," Marco narrowed his eyes and Star looked at him with a frown crossing her lips, "Tell me something, guard, have I done anything wrong that'll justify this type of treatment?"

"You're a monster and all monsters are evil to their very core!" Marco growled as the guard unsheathed his sword, "Now I'll say it again, step away from the princess, monster,"

"Jellybean Hallucination Spray!" the guard looked up at Star before his vision got distorted. Star lowered her wand and looked at Marco with a concerning look crossing her face, "Marco…what was that? Why did you sound like you wanted to kill that guard?" Marco grunted and touched his forehead, "Is something wrong?"

"I…lack of sleep is catching up to me," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I uh…I'm going to…"

"I'll go with you," Star smiled and took Marco by the hand, "We wouldn't want another guard trying to kill you, or worse, my mother and have you attack them." Marco frowned, "C'mon Marco…it'll be fine. We'll go to the guest chamber and you can rest and I'll make sure no one tries to hurt you," before Marco could argue, Star led him back towards the castle.

The two teenagers sat on the bed in the guest chamber and Marco groaned before cupping a hand over his eyes, "Okay you two, what was that about?" Star looked at him in confusion as he shook his head, "What brought those thoughts on?"

"Marco," he looked up and Star frowned, "Is everything okay? There's no one here besides us and…"

"Not you!" Star jumped and Marco sighed, "I'm sorry…I'm talking to the venoms,"

"Wait…you can talk to them? That's great, now you can tell them to leave you alone and let…"

"Don't you think I tried that!" Star jumped again and Marco frowned, "I'm sorry…the venoms aren't exactly conversationalists, but when they do talk to me, it's in short sentences," he stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to splash some cold water on my face. I'll be right back," Star frowned and nodded as she watched as Marco walked out of the room.

Her mother walked into the room and over to the bed, "Now are you ready to admit inviting him to stay in the castle was a terrible idea? Are you going to allow me to put that disgusting beast down and…?"

"No," Moon narrowed her eyes and Star frowned, "He's trying…he's trying to gain control over the venoms…he said he can talk to them. He's trying to remain calm and having a guard go after him isn't going to help his situation,"

"Star, I heard him yelling at you,"

"Because he was talking to the venoms!" Moon frowned and Star panted, "Don't you get it? I've been trying to convince him that his life isn't worth ending, that there are people that care for him, and you having a guard try and kill him sent him in shock and he was ready to kill to protect himself,"

"And that's why he must be disposed of as soon as possible," Star frowned and looked away, "Star, I'm only doing what's best for you. If you refuse to stand aside and let the guards handle this creature, I'm afraid you leave me no choice but to send you to…"

"Send her where?" the two Butterfly women looked back to see Marco walking into the room with a look of hatred behind his flashing eyes, "I don't know what it was that bent your life out of shape, but I can assure you, I'm not like the other monsters you've encountered!"

"Marco," Star jumped up and ran towards him. Holding his hand, Marco looked down with a look of surprise crossing his face, "Calm down…you can't act out on these desires. You need to remain calm and…"

"I'm sorry," Star frowned and Marco groaned as he shook his head, "I'm still very tired. I need to rest,"

"Then we'll rest," Star smiled and Marco looked at her in confusion, "My parents won't be stupid enough to try anything if I'm near you. And I don't think they'll try anything to me while you're around, so we should be fine," Star looked back at her mother and narrowed her eyes, "Mom, me and Marco are going to rest for a while. Do you mind giving us some privacy?" Moon scuffed before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her, "I'm sorry…she doesn't like monsters and the fact that I'm hanging out with one is upsetting to her." Marco looked at her with a tired look in his eyes, "And to answer your question, she was going to send me to a place known as Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses,"

"That sounds like it's a terrible place," Star frowned and slowly nodded, "Now…can we get some rest please? Like I said, I'm very tired and I don't know if I can control myself when I'm like this," Star nodded again before the two of them walked over to the bed and laid down.

Star wrapped an arm around Marco's torso and scooted closer to him, "This way they won't attack you in your sleep," Marco lightly growled and nodded before wrapping an arm around Star and closed his eyes.

 _ **Some mild backlash from Marco, the threat of being sent away by Moon, and a few other odds and ends in this chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**RobLebron: My friend if I didn't have my team of advisors I'd hire you on the spot. I'll run by it with my advisors.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Well, they're not telling me why they don't want a cure, they just want it to be written as it was intended. We have a plan for Toffee and it'll make him unlikeable…well more unlikeable than he already is.**_

 _ **Enjoy the sixth chapter.**_

Marco tossed and turned in his sleep as he growled and snapped. He shot up in bed and panted as a cold sweat covered his body. Star sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What happened? What's going on?" she looked at Marco and frowned, "Are you okay, Marco?"

"Yeah…fine," Marco grunted and shook his head, "I'm fine," Star looked at him with a concerning look crossing her face as he tossed the covers aside and stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air,"

"Great, I'll go with you," Marco looked back and looked at Star, "You can't walk around alone. My mom wants to kill you and I'm sure she told the guards about your existing condition, so I'm going to go with you to make sure nothing happens, rather they attack you or you attack them." She stood up and walked over to the hybrid teenager, "Well…let's go," Marco sighed and shook his head before the two of them walked out of the room.

The two walked down the corridor in silence. Star looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "So…how did you sleep?" Marco looked at her, a slight tired look behind his eyes, "I guess the venoms were giving you a hard time,"

"Yeah…but I'm fine. Nothing I'm not…" his eyes widened and he began sniffing the air around them.

Star frowned and looked at him in confusion, "Star, why are you still with that vial creature and…what is he doing?" Star looked back and saw her mother walking towards them, "Boy, what do you think you're doing?" Marco ignored her and began running down the corridor as he continued to sniff the air and Star followed him.

Marco stopped in front of a locked door and narrowed his eyes as he growled uncontrollably. Star walked up behind him and frowned, "Marco? Are you okay?"

"Someone's in there!" Star flinched at the tone in Marco's voice, "And they don't smell like the friendly type!" Star frowned as Moon walked up behind them, "Whoever it is smells of death!"

"Star…your friend seems to be losing his grips on reality," Moon said in a stern voice and Star looked back with narrowed eyes, "I can guarantee that the only unfriendly creature in this castle is the one who's growling at the door right now."

"Mom, please," Star sighed and shook her head, "If Marco says someone is in there, he might be telling the truth," Moon ignored her daughter's pleas and stared at Marco with hatred behind her eyes, "Why don't we get a guard to search the room, just to be sure," Moon turned and walked away from the two teenagers, "Mom?"

Star looked back at Marco as he continued to growl at the door with narrowed eyes, "Marco," Marco's head snapped back and he looked at her with a malicious look, "I don't think my mom is going to listen to me. We're going to have to ignore whatever is in that room." Marco looked back at the door and continued to growl, "C'mon Marco, I don't want my mom getting angry at us and have another reason to want to kill you."

"But I know there's someone in there. They smell of death," Star frowned and walked up to him and patted the top of his head, "Star, I need to get in there and…"

"We'll worry about that later, Marco, for now let's go get some fresh air," she took him by the hand and led him away from the door.

The door slowly creaked open and a pair of yellow eyes stared through the crack and watched the two teenagers walk down the corridor. A pair of razor sharp teeth formed in a smile before the door closed once more.

Star and Marco walked towards the main door of the castle when Marco stopped and looked back. Star looked at him and sighed, "Marco, I believe you when you said there was someone in that room, but my mom won't listen, so all we can do right now is ignore it,"

"But…Star…they didn't smell friendly. I'm worried whoever it was will come out and kill everyone after everyone has gone to sleep." Star frowned and Marco groaned and shook his head, "Even though your mom is hellbent on killing me, and I'd probably welcome that…no one deserve to die in a horrific manner…I just…one minute, that's all I need and I'll sniff out the intruder."

"Marco, you don't even deserve to die and I'm going to stop you, my mom and the guards from doing something like that," Marco looked up and Star took hold of his hand, "I'm not going to let you end your life, or allow my mom or one of the guards to get close to you. But you have to help me help you." Marco arched a brow, "You can't protect us and then want to kill yourself immediately after. I know you told me that the venoms are tearing you apart, but you have to fight them. I know you can,"

"Heh…I'm being lectured by the girl who wanted to kill me when we first met. What kind of world is this," he hugged her and Star's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you,"

"No you're not," Star smiled and rubbed his back, "I just want you to understand that…"

"You're lying," he broke from the hug and looked at her, "I can smell it…you're upset. You've been trying to help me since we've met and all I've been doing is pushing you away. I'm sorry," Star faintly smiled and hugged Marco again, "I'm going to try and fight the venoms."

"I know you will," Star broke from the hug once more and held Marco's hand, "We better get out of here before my mom or dad or one of the guards sees us and tries to decapitate you," Marco nodded before the two of them walked out of the castle hand-in-hand.

 _ **I'm sure everyone can guess who was in the room. I apologize for the lackluster chapter, but my advisors wanted a simple moment between Star and Marco where Marco comes to term with his condition…kind of. He'll still feel worthless at times. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, it's Toffee. He's trying, but he's not going to succeed for a while.**_

 _ **RobLebron: He'll still do them my friend, don't worry. My advisors wanted a moment where he saw he was being foolish, but that's not going to change the storyline. The bubble bath will happen as well. Toffee plot won't be reveal quite yet, and my advisors don't want me spoiling anything. You got to do what you got to do, my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, it's Toffee. My advisors and I are still talking about the possibilities on how it's going to playout.**_

 _ **With the shout outs out of the way, enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Ludo and his monstrous army trudged through the Forest of Certain Death before approaching an eerie castle. Entering the castle, the monsters groaned and Ludo hissed, "Yes, walk of shame everyone. Who would have thought one of our own kind will turn on us like that?"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." They looked up and saw a reptilian monster in a suit step out from the shadows, "Hello. My name is Toffee and I believe I have what it takes to kill the traitorous beast and get what you want,"

"How can we trust you?" several of the monsters asked in unison.

"I did manage to sneak into your castle without setting off any of your pathetic traps," the monsters groaned in annoyance while Ludo walked over to the reptile.

Star and Marco walked into the castle. Marco stopped and groaned before grabbing his head in pain. Star looked at him and frowned, "Marco? Marco are you okay?" ( _ **He's going to be having an internal battle with the two venoms. To make it as less confusing as possible, the vampire venom will be bold and the werewolf venom will be italic.**_ )

"No…I'm not okay!" Star frowned and Marco growled in pain, "Make them stop! They're yelling inside my head!" he fell to the floor and Star knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

" **Do you really think she's here to comfort you? She admitted herself that she hates monster,** "

"Shut up…you're not fooling me!"

" _And what's going to happen when we come out tonight and try to hurt someone? She won't be defending you anymore, but instead trying to mound your head on the wall,_ " he heard the canine venom laugh and he panted in pain, " _She didn't even believe you when you said there was an intruder in the castle. She was just humoring you,_ "

"No, you're lying, she wouldn't do something like that!" Star frowned and continued to comfort the troubled teenager, "Just shut up…both of you!"

"Marco, you can fight them, I know you can."

The two venoms laughed in unison, " **Don't listen to her, kid. You're in our world now. The reason she stopped you from ending your own life is she wants to be the one to eradicate us from existence so she can say she killed a legendary monster.** " Marco growled and began hitting his head on the floor, " **Give up, kid, we're your only true friends in the world,** "

"Marco, listen to me, whatever is happening, don't pay attention to the venoms, they're lying to you!" Star screamed, "Listen to me, I'm here to help you!"

"No you're not! All of you are lying!" Star frowned as Marco growled and stood up, "All of you need to just shut the hell up!" he ran towards the stairs and Star stood up and quickly followed him.

Marco ran into the guest chamber and fell to the floor and began panting. Star entered the room and frowned, "Marco?" he looked up with flashing eyes, "Marco, it's me, Star. Remember, I'm here to help you."

" _No she's not, she's going to have you drop your guard and then she's going to strike._ "

Marco hissed and grabbed his head before hitting it on the floor, "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Star frowned as she continued to comfort Marco, "Just stop…end this nightmare,"

"It's going to be okay, Marco," Star frowned and rubbed his back, "Ignore the venoms and whatever they're trying to tell you. Listen to the sound of my voice, drown all other noises out." Star frowned and hugged the shaking teen, "It'll be okay. Just listen to the calming sound of my voice and ignore all others,"

Marco sighed and shook his head before standing up, "I'm going to get a shower," Star stood up and took Marco by the hand, "Estrella?"

"I'm worried about you, Marco…so…I'm going to take a shower with you," Marco's eyes widened and Star softly smiled, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed to see a girl naked, Marco. I'm just going to join you to make sure the venoms leave you alone," before Marco could argue, Star led him out of the room and down the corridor.

The two stood as the running water hit their bodies. Star looked over at Marco and saw him staring at the wall. She frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion, "Why are you staring at the wall? Do you…do you not find me attractive?"

"What? No, I do, I mean…I uh…Star, this is really unsafe. You're a princess, a monster hating princess, and I'm sick creature of nature that shouldn't exist and…"

"Marco, turn around," Marco sighed and slowly turned around with his eyes closed, "Open your eyes," he slowly opened his eyes and saw Star's pale, exposed body, "There isn't anything to be embarrassed about. We're trying to get the day's dirt and sweat off of us and I'm here to help you through this." She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest, "And besides, no one needs to know about this."

"Star…the venoms…they…they're talking to me…it's not good,"

"Well, tell me what they're saying. I'm here to help," Marco looked up at Star and Star shook her head, "C'mon Marco, whatever they're telling you, you can tell me," Marco sighed and shook his head before leaning forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Marco backed away and Star stared at him in shock and disbelief, "They want me to do things to you…things that'll get us in a lot of trouble and…"

"So…we're already showering together, I'm defending you, so there isn't much more that we can do that'll get us in…"

"What's going on in here!" they jumped and looked back to see Moon walking into the washroom with a seething look, "Star, why are you and that monster bathing together! And why are you two so close to one another?"

Star frowned and tightly held her wand behind her back. She took deep breath and muttered, "Rainbow Amnesia Ray," the room was flooded by a multi-colored light.

The light soon died and the two teenagers saw Moon on the floor, leaning against the wall, "Star…what did you do? Is she…"

"My mom is fine, Marco, it was just a mild spell I used to wipe this event clean from her mind." She sighed and shook her head, "We better get dressed. She'll only be unconscious for a few minutes and if she sees us here again, she's going to have your head and send me to Saint Olga's,"

"Well…we wouldn't want that, now would we," Marco turned the water off and the two of them stepped out of the shower and began drying off before getting dressed.

 _ **I know you wanted a bubble bath scene, RobLebron, and it will happen in a near future chapter, but I've talked to my advisors and they think that the first time they should see each other naked is when Marco has been fighting with the venoms and she tries to comfort him. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear. And I'm taking that as a compliment.**_

 _ **Entirely Original Name: She's going with him to make sure he's in check with the venoms.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Good to know. Yes, I know what you mean.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Right. No, not yet, but it will happen soon.**_

 _ **Kuriyan BBQ: Good to know. Um…okay? Right? I suppose.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star looked at Marco as darkness covered Mewni like a blanket. Marco growled through his teeth before grabbing his head and doubled over in pain. Star frowned as she watched fur cover Marco's body and he began to grow fangs and claws as his ears began to point upwards. He sat up and panted, "Damn it…I can never get used to that!"

"Marco," he looked at that with his flashing eyes, "Are you okay?" Marco growled and nodded, "Are you sure? That looked like it was painful,"

"It was, but I should be fine," he sighed before standing up and walked over towards the door. Opening the door, he looked back and frowned, "I think it'll be best if you stayed away from me tonight," Star frowned as she slowly shook her head, "Listen to me, Star, the venoms said they're going to hurt someone tonight and I'll be damned if I let that happen,"

"I'm not leaving you to suffer alone!" Star narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, "In case you haven't noticed Marco, you had the perfect chance to attack me last night and you didn't, so I think it's safe to say you're not going to attack me tonight,"

Marco grunted in pain and held his head, " **Don't worry kid, she'll be safe with us,** "

"And how in the hell…am I supposed to trust you?" Star arched a brow and Marco growled, "You could be lying to me! You and the other one!"

Star frowned and sighed as she watched the hybrid argue with his inner demons, " _We wouldn't dream of harming her. She's been selected,_ "

"Selected for what, you mangey mongrel!" Star flinched and stepped back slowly, "Answer me, you damn mutt!"

" **While I agree he is a mongrel, that's still no way to talk about yourself, kid,** " the vampire venom chuckled, " **Don't worry boy, all will be revealed in time,** " Marco panted as he felt the venoms taunt him.

Marco stood up and Star walked over to him, "Are you feeling okay?" Marco looked at her and Star slightly frowned, "Is everything okay Marco?"

"Fine…just…just fine," Star frowned as Marco grunted and shook his head, "I'm fine, Star, really," he sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm just having a little chat with the venoms."

"About me?" Marco frowned and nodded, "Was it…was it bad?"

"No…no, they said you won't be attacked and when I asked them what they meant, the werewolf venom said I won't attack you because you've been selected. When I asked them what that meant, they just taunted me," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "If you want to stay, then stay, it's obviously safe for you,"

Star took a deep breath and nodded, "Safe from what?" they looked back and aw Star's parents walking into the room, her mother glaring at the two teenagers, "Well beast? What is my daughter safe from?" Marco growled and narrowed his eyes, "Don't you growl at me! Answer my question!"

Marco continued to growl and River looked at his wife with a concerning look crossing his face, "Dear, perhaps we should leave them alone," Moon glared down at her husband with narrowed eyes, "I'm just saying, he looks ready to kill and he did say Star would be safe is she stayed here, so maybe we could just…"

"River, how many times do I have to tell you, he is a monster and monsters cannot be trusted!" she looked back at the two and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Now, tell me, creature, what do you mean when you said Star will be safe!"

Marco violently shook and Star walked up to him and held his hand. Marco looked up and panted and tar softly smiled, "It's okay Marco. I'm here," Marco narrowed his eyes and Star shook her head, "Don't worry, they won't try anything if I'm here, I already told you that," Marco took a couple of deep breaths as he calmed down slightly, "Why don't you tell us what you meant when you said I'd be safe,"

"I…I don't know…the venoms said you'd be safe because you're the selected and before they could tell me what the hell that means, they stopped talking to me," Star slightly frowned while her parents looked at them, "First they tried to kill me and now it's like they're best friends…and they're still tormenting me,"

"That still doesn't explain anything," Moon scuffed and Marco hissed, "I'm warning you, boy. I'll have you executed if you take one step out of line."

"Mom, I'm not going to let you do that!" Star snapped, "I told you, if you want to kill Marco then you're going to have to kill me first! I told you last night that he's nothing more than an overgrown, scared puppy, and you threatening him isn't helping the situation!" Star narrowed her eyes and Moon huffed before turning around and walked out of the room.

River sighed and shook his head, "Star, sweetheart, you have to understand where your mother is coming from. A monster…"

"I know dad, a monster killed grandma, mom told me," Marco looked at Star and Star sighed as she shook her head, "I don't know why she didn't tell me before, but Marco isn't like other monsters. You see that, don't you dad?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. I see that Marco is a troubled young man who is trying to find his place in the world and having people threaten his life is making the whole situation worse than it has to be,"

Marco growled and walked away from Star, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back with slightly narrowed eyes, "Where…where are you going?"

"I need to take care of something and it's best if I do it alone," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I'm not going to cause any trouble, I just need to deal with something personal. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise," before Star or River could reply, Marco raced out of the room in a hurry, leaving the two in confusion.

Moon walked down the corridor with narrowed eyes when a gust of wind blew past her. She looked up and saw the hybrid teenager standing in front of her. She smirked and chuckled, "So, you're determined to die tonight?" Marco narrowed his eyes, "You got away from my daughter somehow, so now I suppose you're here for a mercy killing,"

"Not quite, I'm here to talk," Moon stared at him and Marco walked up to her, "Star told me what happened to your mother, how a monster killed her," Moon crossed her arms and looked away, "Tell me something your majesty, if I wanted to kill you and your family, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

"Of course you wouldn't, you're waiting for the right time to strike," Moon looked up and Marco frowned, "You're a crafty little devil, I can sense it in your aura. You're waiting for us to drop our guards and…"

"Wouldn't it be possible that what you sense is my pain and suffering," Marco sighed, "I don't kill, I don't like the thought of killing, even if it's out of self-defense, but defense of another…I'd probably kill someone…hell I almost killed that bird freak last night if Star hadn't have talked me out of it." Moon fell silent and looked away with a look of hatred behind her eyes, "I don't know what it was like learning a monster killed your mother, I will never know that feeling because…"

"Because you're a monster yourself and…"

"And my parents wanted to kill me as well," Marco frowned and Moon stared back at him, "I've told your daughter part of my story, hoping to get a mercy killing out of it, but she refuses to kill me. I was out with a couple of my friends when two creatures came out of nowhere and started fighting each other.

This girl that I liked, a girl named Jackie Thomas, almost got caught in crossfire when I pushed her out of the way and felt a sheering pain in my back and the side of my neck. My friends were relieved that I was okay, until they got a good look at me.

They all raced home and I followed them, worried that something might happen, but when I caught up with them, I found that they were looking for ways to kill me. When I asked them what was wrong, they called me a monster…no remorse in their words, just…hatred and disgust,"

"And where do your parents come into this whole ordeal?"

"Right…I went home…my parents saw me, my mom started screaming and my dad…he went to get his shotgun. Before I ran out of the house, they shouted at me to never return, that they have no son…didn't even bother to hear my story.

I went to the woods where I saw a black portal. Thinking it was something that will kill me, I jumped through it and was surrounded by monsters and I thought I had gone to hell, but a short time later, I met your daughter and she explained everything to be, before she wanted to kill me of course." Moon frowned and looked away, "If you're still hellbent on killing me, you're more than welcome to try, but I won't promise it will be easy. I'm going to stay by Star's side so you won't succeed. That is a promise from the two venoms," without hesitation, Marco ran down the corridor, leaving Moon in a stunned state.

Marco walked into the room and Star spear tackled the hybrid into a tight hug. Marco slightly smiled and hugged her back, "I told you I'd be back. I just had to take care of some personal issues." Star looked up with a slight frown and Marco scratched the top of her head, "I didn't threaten anyone, I just needed to take care of something, that's all,"

"If you say so," Star nuzzled closer to him and Marco wrapped his tail around her, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "Can you try to get some sleep tonight?"

"The venoms won't let me, but that doesn't mean you have to stay up," Star pouted and Marco rubbed her back, "Get some sleep, I'm sure I'll be fine,"

"Fine, you big meanie," Star stood up and walked over to the bed. Lying down, she looked back at Marco, "Don't leave this room, Marco. I don't want to lose my new friend anytime soon," Marco chuckled and nodded before Star turned around, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Marco sighed and shook his head before grabbing it and hissing in pain, "What now? You two were fine all evening and now all of a sudden you're trying to kill each other again? Why?"

" **Don't take it personal, kid, we're always going to be a war with one another,** "

Marco fell to the floor and began panting, " _Don't worry kid, once I get full control of your body, I'll expunge this filthy blood sucker once and for all!_ " Marco's eyes widened as he felt the two venoms fight one another.

 _ **No, Moon is not going to trust him, no, the suicidal attempts will not stop, yes, Star is going to do everything in her power to help Marco, and no, my advisors don't want me to say what the venoms were talking about, not yet anyways.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kuriyan BBQ: More along the lines of confusing me rather than anything else, so I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I'm glad you're interested in the story though/**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: No, the talk between the venoms were to build character. Well, if you're right, congratulations and thank you for not saying a word about it my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes she does, but I don't think anyone can move on after an event like that.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Well, I did say she doesn't trust him, I did say the suicidal attempts will continue, so yeah. Keep reading my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star moaned as she opened her eyes and looked up to see Marco doubled over in the middle of the room, throwing up, "Marco? Marco!" she jumped up and ran towards him. Kneeling beside him, she rubbed the hybrid's back and frowned, "Marco, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Venoms…won't shut up…drink the tea…now we're sick," Star looked around in confusion before spotting a cup on the floor.

She picked the cup up and brought to her nose before smelling the contents, "Marco, this smells like poison! Where the hell did you get this and why didn't you smell it before drinking it!"

"Made it myself," Star looked down and frowned, "Trying to shut the venoms up…so scared," Star frowned before holding her wand out and waved it in front of Marco.

Star frowned as Marco slept on the floor, "I'm sorry Marco, but I'm not going to let that happen to you. I'm not going to use magic on you like that, but this was an emergency," she looked at the puddle of vomit and waved her wand in front of it, cleaning it up.

She looked down at the sleeping hybrid and took a deep breath, "Well…I guess I'm going to have to keep you company for the night," she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off before walking back to Marco and lying down next to him.

She sighed and scooted closer to Marco and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close to her, "I'm sorry I did that to you Marco, but you should be fine when we wake up tomorrow." She kissed his fur covered cheek before yawning and falling asleep next to him.

The rays from the sun peered into the room and the two teenagers moaned as they slowly opened their eyes. Star sat up and looked at Marco with narrowed eyes. Marco grunted and rubbed his head, "What?"

"Marco, what possessed you to try and poison yourself last night? Why would you do something like that?" Marco frowned and Star sighed as she shook her head, "Marco, we discussed this last night, you can't want to protect us one minute and then want to kill yourself the next. If the venoms were giving you a hard time last night, you could've woke me up and I would've stayed up with you," she hugged him and frowned, "I know you're scared, I know the venoms are tearing you apart, but you said that I've been selected for something and if I had to guess, I'm the only one who will be able to talk to you in a sensible manner,"

"Star…I'm not going to force you to lose sleep because of my problems. I can…"

"You can't deal with them if you're solution is to try and kill yourself," Star hugged him tighter and shook as tears fell from her eyes, "You can't handle this alone, Marco, just…I need you to trust me, and let me help you. I'm trying here, but you have to try too,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "I did it again, didn't I? I've upset again," Star frowned and quietly cried into Marco's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I should've woken you up last night instead of trying to deal with it myself,"

Star sighed and nuzzled closer to Marco, "Marco…why don't we skip breakfast today? I don't know the full extent of the poison, but the spell I used should flush it out of your system in a few hours and…"

"You should eat, Star, I wouldn't want to be the reason you get in trouble or anything," Star frowned and Marco stood up before helping Star up, "If you want, I can make you something, or you can just have one of the…"

"Marco, we're skipping breakfast together," Star pouted before hugging him again, "I'm not feeling very hungry, especially waking up to a hybrid throwing up in the middle of the room last night," Marco frowned and hugged her back. Star broke from the hug and slightly smiled, "C'mon Marco, let's walk around the castle for a while and see where we go from there," Marco nodded before the two of them walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

Toffee stared out towards the Butterfly castle with narrowed eyes, his hands behind his back as several monsters cheered and laughed behind him. He looked back at them and smirked before shaking his head, "Fools, they don't know what they're getting themselves into," he looked back at the castle and sighed, "But still, Queen Moon is a force not to be trifled, and then there's the princess, who is rumored to be just as strong as her mother, and finally there's that monster living in the castle. Getting past him will be near impossible, especially since his sense of smell is heightened to that of a wild canine."

"Hey Toffee," he looked down in annoyance a Ludo, "So when are we going to storm the castle and get the wand,"

"Patience is a virtue, sir. If we rush the castle without a single plan, the Queen and princess will have us killed, that is if that hybrid doesn't kill us first." Ludo growled and Toffee looked out to the castle once more, "I've had a close encounter with the beast myself, and he doesn't seem like the typical monster. He's determined to protect the Butterfly family," Ludo sighed and looked out to the castle.

 _ **My advisors wanted the suicide attempt to be offscreen of some reason, I'm not questioning their reasoning. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bedrock Armor: No, Marco made it himself.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes he is and Star is going to do everything she can to help him.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star looked at Marco as he looked out the window with a deep frown crossing his face. She was about to walk into the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw her parents standing behind her, "What?" she hissed and narrowed her eyes, "Don't you two get it, Marco tried to kill himself again last night and I'm trying to comfort him and…"

"Star, maybe you should leave him alone for now," her mother said in a stern voice and Star looked at her in disbelief, "He needs to be alone and…"

"And you're insane! You wanted to kill him when I first brought him to the castle! Why should I listen to you!" Star turned and ran into the room and her parents stared in shock.

Star stood behind Marco and took a deep breath, "Is something wrong Estrella?" Star's eyes widened and Marco continued to stare out the window, "Is everything okay?" he looked back and frowned, "Are you still upset? If you are, tell me and…"

"Yes, Marco, I'm still upset, but how can you expect me not to be upset. I told you last night that you can't want to help us and then go and try to kill yourself almost immediately after, that's now how this works."

"But Star, the venoms…they were more aggressive last night than ever and it started when you fell asleep," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I probably should've woken you up, but I didn't want you to lose any sleep…I guess I got what I deserve last night, huh?"

"Marco…you need to tell me what the venoms were talking about last night when they said that I've been selected and I think you need to tell me now," Moon peered into the room, only to be stopped by her husband, "Marco, whatever is going on with you, I'm clearly involved now and I think it will be a good idea to tell me what they meant,"

"Star…I really don't know, they're not telling me anything other than you've been selected and when I bring it up, they ignore me," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I'm sorry Star, if I had an answer, I'd gladly give it to you, but at the moment…I have nothing,"

Star sighed and grabbed Marco by the hand, "Let's go," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star slightly smiled, "We're going to get out of the castle for a while and go one a little adventure. Let's go," she led him out of the room, past her parents and down the corridor.

Moon looked down the corridor with narrowed eyes, "Moon, it's best to leave them be, they're not hurting anyone," Moon sighed and shook her head.

Star and Marco stepped through a portal and Marco looked around in confusion, "This is the Bounce Lounge, Marco, a place where teens and come and just chill," ( _ **I know the Bounce lounge was closed and everything, but this is before that, so just go with it.**_ _)_ Marco looked at Star in confusion, "Don't worry Marco, no one really hates any type of creature here. This is a judge free zone, just stay away from the edge,"

"Um…okay, thanks for that piece of advice," Star nodded before leading Marco to the dance floor and the two of them, along with several other patrons, danced as music filled the air.

The two teenagers panted as they sat down, sweat running down their faces. Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "So…is this helping at all?"

"It is, thanks for bringing me here, Star," Star smiled and nodded, "And…again…I'm sorry for last night…I shouldn't have tried that," Star frowned and hugged the hybrid tightly.

 _ **Okay, the reason this wasn't a lengthy chapter is because my advisors wanted a moment where they're acting like normal teenagers. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Starcofan09: Yes, sorry if you were waiting since yesterday, but I try to update as often as I can. Yes, there's going to be lemons, don't you worry. Hell, it may happen in this very chapter.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Take your time with reviewing, my friend, it's not a race. I suppose I can try something like that.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stepped through the portal and saw Moon glaring at them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Star frowned as she stood in front of Marco and stared at her mother, "Star, where have you been and why were you with him? Didn't I tell you to leave him be?"

"Mom, he's suffering, I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone! And we were at the Bounce Lounge!"

"Star," she looked back at Marco and Marco frowned, "Don't argue with your parents, it will only hurt everyone in the end." Star frowned and Marco grunted as he held his head, "Not again…shut up!" Star's parents looked at him in confusion and Star frowned, "You…you dare try to keep me from my selected! What have we done to you! Why must you make us feel lower than dirt!"

The adults looked on in shock and Star reached out and held Marco's hand, "Marco?" Marco panted and Star frowned, "Who's talking! Tell me who is talking right now!"

"Star…are you okay?" Star's eyes widened as she threw her arms around Marco's neck and hugged him, "What…what happened?" Star ignored him and continued to hug him while her parents stared at the two, "What's wrong Star?"

"One of the venoms took control and you started yelling at my mom," Marco's eyes widened and Star rubbed his back, "It's going to be okay. My parents were just about to leave us alone," she looked back at her parents with narrowed eyes and they slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Star sighed and looked back at Marco with a slight smile, "Tell me, do you know which venom was talking?" Marco frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Well…I guess we can…oh," Marco looked up and Star began panting, "No…no, not now,"

"Um…are you okay Estrella?" Star looked at Marco and bit her lip, "Is everything okay, Star?" instead of answering, Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Star backed away and Marco looked at her with wide eyes, "Star…is everything okay?

"Marco…I think I'm going through Mewberty," Marco looked at the blonde princess in confusion and Star bit her lip as her body began twitching, "Marco…you need to help me…please,"

"How," Star leaned closer and pressed her lips against his again as she reached up Marco's shirt and Marco's eyes widened.

Star sat on the edge of the bed, naked, while Marco knelt in front of her, naked as well, licking her pussy. Star bit her lip and arched her back slightly before looked down and smirked, "Is that all you got wild man?" Marco stopped and looked up in confusion, "You have two lustful creatures coursing…inside of…you…I'm sorry," Star frowned as Marco straightened himself up to her level, "That isn't me, that's the Mewberty talking. I'll say things that I normally won't say, and reminding you of what you are is probably something you don't want to hear and-"

"Star," Star frowned and looked up, "I know you didn't mean it. You're too kindhearted to remind me of what I am, so you shouldn't feel bad about accidently bringing it up like this." Star sighed and Marco slightly smirked, "And besides, you said so yourself, it's this Mewberty thing that's talking, why would I hold something like that against you." He leaned closer to her, "So do you still want my help or wha-" Star pressed her lips against his and leaned back as Marco hovered on top of her.

Star smiled and lightly giggled, "Are you going to help me or what, Marco?" Marco smirked as he lined his dick up with her pussy, pushing it in, causing Star to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Star dug her nails into Marco's back as their tongues did battle with one another. Star backed away and panted, "Keep fucking me Marco, you wild man." Marco looked at her in surprise and Star leaned up and pressed her lips against his again.

Star moaned and Marco grunted as he felt the walls of Star's pussy tighten around his dick and Star bit down on Marco's shoulder as the two climaxed. The two laid on the bed and panted. Star nuzzled closer to Marco and sighed, "Thanks for your help Marco."

"You know your mom is going to have my head and send you away for this," Star frowned as she tightly hugged Marco close to her, "I don't think that's going to help, Estrella. You know as well as I do that if your mom hears about this, she's going to kill me and send you to that reform school,"

"I'm not going to let that happen. I promised I wouldn't let anyone kill you and-"

"And I'm not going to let them send you away," Star looked up in shock and confusion, "You were willing to give up everything to help me, the very least I can do is try and keep you from that reform school that you fear so much," Star softly smiled as she hugged him again and Marco hugged her back.

 _ **A mild lemon here and some major backlash will be coming up. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Starcofan09: Thank you, and I promise there will be more and better lemons in the future. Good to know you're excited for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Okay, that's cool.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Moon murdering Marco backlash.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Yes, I suppose it could've made it a bit better.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Ludo, Toffee and several other monsters stand against the forest fence, staring up at the Butterfly castle. Ludo looked up at the reptilian monster in confusion, "So what are we doing here? They have guards, the wand and not to mention, that monster won't let us get close to Star Butterfly," Toffee looked down and narrowed his eyes, "Well he won't,"

"All you have to do is find his weakness, and use it against him." Toffee explained, "Once we use his weakness against him, he'll be forced to side with us and you will have your wand," Ludo smirked as he rubbed his hand together and stared at the castle with a malicious look.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor. Turning the corner, they saw Star's parents standing in front of them, Moon glaring daggers at the hybrid teenager. Marco narrowed his eyes and growled, only to have Star place a hand in front of his face, "No Marco, you can't attack my parents," Marco panted before Star reached up and scratched him behind his ear, "Calm down Marco, you've made a good impression so far and if-"

"A good impression," Moon questioned and the two looked up, "Star, he's an abomination to the world, he shouldn't exist, and to top it off, you two-"

"I was going through Mewberty and I asked Marco to help," Star narrowed her eyes, "Yes, we had sex, but that was only because I was going through Mewberty and I needed help and he was-"

"And let's not forget his little episode yesterday," Moon crossed her arms and glared at the teenage hybrid, "So boy, you still haven't answered my question. What did you mean by Star being your selected, and I advise you to answer," Marco narrowed his eyes as they flashed and he growled, "I'm warning you boy, I won't hesitate to send Star to Saint Olga's and have you beheaded,"

Marco frowned and began whimpering, "It's okay Marco," Star smiled softly and rubbed his back, "Just answer my mom. She won't do anything, I promise, but you have to answer her,"

"Star, I told you, the venoms aren't talking to me and when I bring it up, all they'll say is you're our selected," Marco groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "If that's the only answer I give, I'm sure your mom will have you sent away and I'll be staring up at the blade of a sword,"

"I'm waiting, boy," Moon demanded and the two looked up as Moon narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "If I had to guess, I think they were talking about-" before he could finish, alarms began filling the air and the four looked up before running towards the window and looked down to see an army of monsters walking through the streets, approaching the castle.

Moon narrowed her eyes and Marco growled, "What the hell! I tossed bird boy out the window! Why is he trying to come back!" without hesitation, Marco turned and ran down the corridor and Star followed him and Moon followed her daughter.

The three stood in the main foyer, staring at the door, waiting for the monsters to open it. Moon looked down at the hybrid and narrowed her eyes, "Don't think this is an excuse, boy," Marco ignored her and continued to stare at the door, "Once these monsters are dealt with, you are going to tell me everything, and I will hear no excuses, do you understand,"

"Yeah, I'll try my best," Marco growled.

 _ **I'm sorry for the length of this chapter everyone, I really am. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes she does, but she won't**_

 _ **Starcofan09: Right. I'm sure they will. Heh, I don't know, but first we have to get past the part of Marco explaining what the venoms mean.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, I remember, don't worry**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

The three, along with serval guards stared at the main door and waited. Marco narrowed his eyes and growled and Star and her mother looked at him, "Marco," he stopped growling and looked up at Star in confusion, "Are you okay? Is it the venoms?"

"No…I smell something…something familiar and it's getting stronger," Marco narrowed his eyes and began panting, "It's getting closer!"

"Marco! Calm down!" Star wrapped her arms around Marco and held him close, ignoring the look from her mother, "It's not here yet. You need to stay calm and wait for the monsters to get here and-" Marco stopped growling as he sniffed the air in annoyance, "Marco? Are you okay?"

"They're…they're retreating?" Marco growled and slowly walked towards the door, "But…why? They were ballsy enough to attack in the middle of the night, but they're complete cowards to approach the castle during the day?"

Star frowned as she watched Marco walk towards the door. She looked up and saw a guard approaching him with his weapon in hand. Her eyes widened as she held her wand out towards Marco, "Marco look out!" Marco looked back and saw the guard holding the sword above his head before he felt a force wrap around his torso, sending him back towards Star.

Star held Marco as she glared at the guard, "Leave him alone!"

"Princess Butterfly, your mother had ordered an immediate-"

"I don't care, you're going to listen to me and leave him alone unless you want to face the hellhounds!" Star glared at her mother, "Mother, may we have a word in private!" Moon narrowed her eyes as she watched Star leading Marco up the stairs before following.

The three sat in Star's room with Star sitting on Marco's lap and she rubbed his back. Star looked up at her mother and narrowed her eyes, "Mom, why would you order Marco's death. He hasn't really done anything to prove he deserves to die."

"Star, he's a monster and-"

"Your song is getting old, your majesty. You should play a different tune," Marco growled, "Star's right, I haven't done a damn thing to anyone and if you were to have me killed, how can I give you an answer,"

"Marco?"

Marco ignored Star and continued to growl, "Do you want to know what we meant when we said that Star is our selected?"

"Marco, Marco who's talking right now?" Marco looked at Star in confusion, "Which venom is talking right now? I want to talk to Marco," Marco panted and Star frowned, "Fight the venoms Marco, my mom won't try anything, I promise."

Marco sighed and looked up at Moon, "The reason we have made your daughter our selected is because she's been there, she's been helping our vessel, if you will, and we see her as the perfect mate. I don't think we need to explain anything else," he looked at Star and frowned, "I am not your Marco, but the venom of the lycan that resides within him, And like myself, the filthy bloodsucker also sees you as a potential mate. And if you don't know what that means allow me to explain, we see you as a wife, we'll do everything we can to keep you out of harm's way and…" Marco grunted and Star frowned, "…okay, the kid wants his body back, so we'll see you tonight,"

Star nodded and Marco panted before shaking his head, "What happened?" Star softly smiled as she tightly hugged Marco, "Um…are you okay?" he looked up and saw Moon glaring daggers at him, "And why does your mom look like she's ready to kill me?"

"Don't worry about it Marco, she's not going to try and kill you, she can't," Star smiled before looking up at her mother, "Isn't that right mom? You, by law, cannot kill Marco, not after that confession," Marco looked at Star in confusion as Moon stood up and walked out of the room in silence.

Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "What did I miss?"

"Don't worry about it Marco, you're legally protected and no one is allowed to try and kill you," Star smiled as she nuzzled closer to Marco.

 _ **I want to apologize for the length here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Starcofan09: Thank you my friend, and who knows, maybe the other venom will come out to play.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, yes he did.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: But it's fun to tease, my friend, she just wants to have a little fun.**_

 _ **Ravangel: Glad to hear it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked down the corridor in silence. Marco groaned and shook his head, "Are you okay?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Well…you look really tense, and I know the best way to cure that," she grabbed Marco by the hand and smiled, "Come with me," confused, he nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the corridor.

The two entered a titled room and Star walked away from Marco and over to a rather large tub before turning the tap on, filling the tub with warm water. Reaching behind the tub, she pulled out a pink bottle and opened it before pouring the contents in the water and bubbles began forming, "Okay, that should do it," she stood up and began taking her dress off and Marco's eyes widened. Star smiled as she stepped into the tub and she moaned with pleasure, "That feels good," she looked at Marco and waved at him, "C'mon Marco, there's room for one more and the water is great!"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Star. Your mom caught us when we were showering together and-"

"C'mon Marco, nothing helps more than a bubble bath," Marco sighed and shook his head before taking his clothes off and walked over to the tub.

Star smiled as Marco sat down and she scooted closer to him, "Oh Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star leaned closer and Marco's eyes widened as he felt his face begin to heat up, "We're all alone, and I would like to spend some time with my husband,"

"You're married…to who?" Star giggled and shook her head, "If you're married, we shouldn't be doing this and-"

"I figured out what the venoms meant…kind of…and they picked me as their mate, and in a way, that means I'm your wife," Marco's eyes widened and Star smiled, "I'm kidding, one of the venoms took control while my mom was threatening you and it talked to me and told me what they meant. And now because of that, you are legally protected, no one can kill you,"

She leaned on his chest and smiled, "So now that you're legally safe, maybe we can enjoy ourselves. My parents can't do anything to us," she looked up and leaned closer before pressing her lips against his. Marco's eyes widened before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Star moaned as she twisted her hips. She looked down and giggled when she saw Marco's left eye twitch, "Don't be nervous Marco, this is just like when I went through Mewberty, except this time we don't have to worry if we get caught, I told you that my parents can't do anything," Star smiled and leaned closer, pressing her lips against his again.

Star arched her back and bit her lip as she felt Marco's tongue run across her pussy. She moaned and looked down with a slight frowned, "What's wrong? I didn't accidently bite down, did I?"

"No…but…Marco, I want to make a comment about you being a…you know…and I don't know if it'll be-"

"Then do it," Marco smirked and Star frowned, "Star, the venoms have said that you are technically our wife, so if you want to make a comment while we're doing this, what's stopping you? I know you won't mean it in a bad way," Star slightly smiled and nodded as Marco stood up and smirked, "How about you have a taste," he pressed his lips against hers and Star moaned in his mouth.

Star wrapped her lips around Marco's dick and bobbed her head up and down. Marco chuckled as he rubbed Star's head. Star looked up as she continued to bob her head up and down and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "You look so cute, Estrella," Star moaned as she felt her face begin to heat up.

The two teenagers panted as they sat in the tub, bubbles surrounding them. Star rubbed her stomach as she felt semen leaking out of her pussy with a faint smile painted across her lips, "Are you okay?" Star ignored Marco as she turned over and sat on his lap and took hold of his dick, "What are you-"

"Who said we're done?" Star smiled as she slid down on his dick and she moaned, "We still need to get washed and our fun isn't over yet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

The two walked out of the bathroom, bathrobes wrapped around them and they laughed as they walked down the corridor. Turning the corner, they saw Moon glaring daggers at them. Marco narrowed his eyes and began growling at the queen, "Marco, remember what I told you. She isn't allowed to do anything to us," Star rubbed the top of his head and smiled, "Don't worry Marco, we're both safe because of the law,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Star, I would like to speak to…Marco alone," they looked up and Marco narrowed his eyes again, "I mean no harm, I just wish to speak to Marco alone,"

"Mom, if you do anything that will hurt Marco, I will never forgive you," Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled and shook her head, "Don't start Marco, I promise everything will be fine," Marco sighed and nodded before Star kissed his cheek and walked away from him and her mother.

Marco looked at Moon and narrowed his eyes as he growled, "What? What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," Moon narrowed her eyes and Marco continued to growl, "So…you had the venoms answer me…what makes you think I will allow this to happen?"

"You don't have much of a say in the matter," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "The venoms have already chosen her, and your daughter seems to be happy about it." He walked past Moon and smirked, "Out of the love and respect the venoms and I have for your daughter, we won't try to attack you, your husband or anyone else in this castle, but I advise you to stop trying to kill me because we'll eventually forget this promise and start defending ourselves."

Moon looked back and Marco sighed, "But I do have one question," he looked back with a serious look crossing his face, "You fight monsters, correct,"

"Of course I do, why do you think I've been trying to kill you?"

"Do you know a monster that reeks of death…I know that isn't very helpful, I'm sure you'll say that all monsters smell like that…the only other scent that I got from that intruder from the other day is the scent of cheap hair gel,"

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have a heightened sense of smell, so I can't help you," Marco sighed and got ready to walk away, "You really did smell an intruder that day, didn't you?" Marco frowned and nodded before walking away.

 _ **I was going to update Rags to Armor, but I'm taking my time with it, I don't want to rush. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Star's Keyblade4114: They're fifteen. I probably should've said that in the beginning, huh? Sorry for the bit of confusion my friend.**_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds: Right.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco sat in Star's room in silence. Star looked up at Marco as he stared out at the window with narrowed eyes and she cleared her throat. Marco looked back in confusion and arched a brow, "So…what did my mom want to talk to you about?"

"She asked why she should allow us to continue what we're doing and I told her that she didn't have a choice in the matter, and out of the love and respect the venoms and I have for you, we're not going to attack her, your dad or anyone else in the castle, but if she keeps trying to attack us, we're going to defend ourselves," Star frowned and Marco slightly smiled, "I asked her if she knew the intruder from the other day, what I didn't know is Mewmans don't have a heightened sense of smell and she couldn't really help on that one,"

"I could've told you that," Star slightly smiled and rubbed his back, "I'm glad you and my parents are starting to get used to each other," Marco sighed and nodded before looking out the window again and narrowed his eyes, "Is…is there something wrong?"

"My lycan venom is telling me that there's a dangerous force approaching the castle and my vampire venom is calling me an idiot if I listen…so I guess I'm an idiot,"

"You're not an idiot," Marco looked at Star and Star slightly smiled, "Werewolves are basically wild dogs and dogs can sense trouble before it even happens, you're just listening to your instincts,"

"So…I'm just going on instinct? But what are we going to do? The lycan venom is yelling at me and-"

"We can't do anything until we have evidence of whatever it is your venom is warning you of," Star frowned and looked out the window to the Forest of Certain Death, "I know you just want to help, but if we go to the Forest of Certain Death and start attacking monsters for no reason other than the fact that they're monster then we're no better than they are," Marco sighed and nodded as they continued to look out the window.

Moon poked her head into her daughter's room and saw the hybrid hugging her daughter as the sun began to set. She frowned as she saw Marco began flailing in pain and Star began to comfort him, "It's okay Marco, I'm here," she rubbed his back as Marco howled and grabbed his head in pain.

The hybrid beast sat up and growled, "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," Moon frowned as she watched Star comforting him, "Anyway, are you okay Star?"

"I think I should be asking you that, Marco," Star softly smiled, "You're the one who has to go through this every night,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Yeah…your majesty, if you're going to say something, please say it. It's considered rude to spy on people," the two looked back as the door slowly opened and Moon stepped into the room, "Your majesty, I am not going to harm your daughter, you can stop watching us like a-"

"I would like you to explain if you smelled anything else from the first intruder," Moon said and Marco frowned, "I know you think I'm being a hypocrite, but I need to know if there was anything else you remember,"

"Death and cheap hair gel, that's all," the two Butterfly women looked at the hybrid and Marco frowned, "But something did strike me as odd…whoever it was, they were coldblooded…like a reptile…their blood was so cold that the vampire in me got physically ill…apparently vampires don't like cold blood, but that's-"

"Thank you, Marco," Moon turned and walked out of the room in a hurry.

Star and Marco looked at each other in confusion, "Well…my mom didn't attack or threaten you…I guess she does trust you," Marco sighed and nodded as he rubbed Star's back.

 _ **Okay, this one was just a simple moment for them, no monsters, no fighting, no yelling. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, she's finally giving him a break.**_

 _ **Starcofan09: Yes, Moon is finally laying off him, and how they'll deal with Toffee will be revealed soon enough.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: She trusts him to a degree, but still a little uncomfortable of having a monster living in the castle and practically married to her daughter. She's slowly but surely trusting him.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco looked down as Star soundly slept, a small smile painted across her lips as she mumbled under her breath. He chuckled and shook his head before looking out to the Forest of Certain Death and lowly growled, ' _ **We can't do anything until we have evidence. If we go to the Forest of Certain and start attacking monsters for no reason then we're no better than they are,**_ ' Marco growled and cupped his clawed hand over his eyes and shook his head, "I know there's something out there…and I can't sit back and do nothing while the potential threat still lingers out there,"

" _We can try to take care of this problem ourselves,_ "

Marco sighed and shook his head, " **The filthy beast has a point. You've been on edge all day and us just sitting around, waiting for whatever the threat is to strike and hurt our selected isn't helping any,** "

"Heh…earlier you were calling me an idiot for listening to him, and now you're siding with him? I thought you two were at war with each other," Marco chuckled, "As much as I want to go out and take care of the threat, I can't. We promised Star that-"

" _We didn't promise anything, we took over before you can respond,_ " he heard the lycan venom speak, " _You know as well as I that if we wait then our selected will be in grave danger._ "

"She has the wand, she can defend herself and-"

" **And you're in denial. You've got a good scent of that intruder,** " the vampire venom spoke, " **You know that whatever it's hiding in that forest isn't going to go down easily. We should go and take care of this threat. It was even bad enough to send the royal bitch into a panic and she openly admitted that she wanted us dead.** "

"She's not going to kill us…she trusts us and-"

" _To a point, but the bloodsucker is right. If it was bad enough to send her into a state of panic, then our selected isn't safe until we go out there and tear this threat limb from limb and feast on his entrails,_ " Marco frowned and looked back at Star's sleeping form, " _This is the only chance we'll have. Tomorrow might be too late,_ " Marco took a deep breath before nodded and stood up.

He looked down and Star and frowned before leaning down and lightly kissed the side of her head before turning and jumped out the window.

Marco ran through the forest with narrowed eyes and growled as he sniffed the air around him. He stopped running and his eyes widened, "Well…that's an interesting scent," he smirked before he started running through the forest one again.

Ludo, Toffee and several other mothers sat in the main foyer of the dark castle when the double doors swung open and the monsters looked up to see the hybrid stepping into the castle, glaring intently at them, "Ah, so you decided to leave the Butterfly family and help your own-"

"Shut up, bird boy, I'm not here to help any of you," Marco hissed and glared at the reptile, "You. You're the intruder from the castle, aren't you?" Toffee smirked and chuckled as he shook his head, "So…maybe you can answer me a few questions. First and foremost, what the hell am I supposed to call you?"

"I have many names, my young friend, but you may call me Toffee and you appear to be a rare specimen of-"

"Toffee huh? Didn't really think someone who reeks of death and cheap hair gel will be named after a candy," Toffee growled and Marco chuckled, "I thought you'd have tougher name, but Toffee? That's almost comical,"

"I'm warning you, youngster, you have no idea who you're dealing with,"

"And neither do you, but how about we fix that," Marco narrowed his eyes as they flashed, "You see, I am a rare specimen of monster, like you said, I am part werewolf and part vampire, two mortal enemies looked in an eternal battle in my head, but after some recent events in my life, I've gained full control of the venoms, and now listen to me.

And here I am, giving you a chance that'll save your lives: Leave the Butterfly family alone, and I won't come back to this musty castle-"

"Hey, it's not musty," Ludo complained.

"-or, you can continue your endeavors on invading the castle and I won't hesitate to tear you morons apart limb from bloody limb," Toffee smirked and began laughing, "And what's so funny?"

"You honestly think you can kill me?" Toffee smirked before biting off his hand and Marco watched as it grew back, "I'm from one of the reptilian tribe of monsters and we can regenerate ourselves when needed."

"That's an interesting trait, but I bet these morons don't share it!" Marco growled and lunged at the monsters as they screamed in terror.

Toffee looked on as the monsters fell to the floor and blood began forming around their motionless bodies. Marco, covered in blood, panted as he looked up with red, glowing eyes and he glared at Toffee, "This is your only warning, candy-man! Stay away from the Butterfly family or I'll feast on your corpse!" Toffee remained unmoved as Marco turned and ran out of the castle and through the Forest of Certain Death.

Marco stood under the showerhead as the water hit his body, washing the blood off. He grunted and shook his head, "Damn…what the hell am I supposed to do about him? I can't kill someone like that,"

"What's going on in here?" Marco turned and saw Star's parents entering the washroom. They looked down at his blood-soaked clothes on the floor and they looked up at the hybrid teenager and River arched a brow, "Who did you kill, boy?"

"Bird boy and his band of monsters…there was one more…Toffee or something like that," Moon's eyes widened and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I was going to kill him, but he gave me a demonstration. He ripped off his own hand and it grew back and I figured it'll be impossible to kill him, but the rest of them…that was too easy,"

"And…why would you go after them without informing anyone?"

"They tried attacking the castle earlier, your majesty, allowing them to live will end in disaster. I would've killed the other one, but how can you kill something that has the ability to heal like that?" he turned the water off and sighed, "Not to be rude or anything, but can I some privacy while I get dressed?" the two nodded as they turned and walked out of the washroom.

Marco walked into Star' room and sat on the bed in a lotus position and took a deep breath, "Marco?" he looked down as Star sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Where were you? I felt you leave the bed earlier and when I opened my eyes, you were gone,"

"I just went out for a nightly run, sorry to have you worry like that," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of Star's head as she laid back down, "Go back to sleep Star, you shouldn't force yourself to stay up and-"

"Can you try to get some sleep too," Marco frowned and Star pouted, "Please?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, " **Go ahead kid, you've earn a night with her,** "

" _The bloodsucker is right. You've defeated several monsters tonight, so we'll give you a break tonight_ ," Marco sighed and nodded before lying down next to Star and Star scooted closer to him before resting her head on his chest and Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

 _ **Marco is slowly but surely gaining control and Star's parents are starting to treat him like a person instead of a monster. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Starcofan09: There will be a lemon, don't you worry my friend. My advisors actually want one in this chapter, so yeah.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, all because of Marco.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he's getting treated like a person and yes, they have to deal with Toffee.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The rays from the sun peered through the window and danced on the teenagers faces. The two moaned as they slowly opened their eyes. They sat up and began stretching when Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "It looks like the venoms allowed you to sleep last night," Marco hummed and nodded, "Anyway, where did you go last night?"

"I told you already, I went for a nightly run," Marco sighed and Star frowned, "I don't know where you thought I went, but all I did was go on a nightly run to clear-"

"Marco…are you lying to me?" Marco frowned and Star leaned closer to him, "Where did you go last night, and please be honest with me,"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I went to the forest," Star's eyes widened as Marco continued to explain, "I know you said that we can't go there without any evidence because we won't be any better than those monsters, but the venoms spoke to me…they told me that I had enough evidence with the scent from the intruder and that if it was enough to send you mom into a panic, that it was a real threat.

I entered a dark castle and came face-to-face with bird boy, his band of monsters and another monster named Toffee. I attacked them…beat them to death, but this Toffee person…he can heal himself, and if I were to fight him, I'd be wasting my time and eventually end up dead myself. So my lycan instincts told me to leave, but not before giving a threat this Toffee guy and-"

"Toffee," Star's eyes widened and Marco looked back at her confusion, "That's the name of the monster that killed my grandma. My mom told about it the day after I found you," Marco arched a brow as Star frowned and nuzzled closer to him and took a deep breath, "I'm glad you managed to walk away with your life,"

Marco frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry. If I had known that this Toffee person was the one who killed your grandmother, I would've stayed and tore him apart limb from limb and then I would've ripped his entrails out and-"

"Marco, I appreciate the thought, but if Toffee is dangerous enough to scare my mom, I don't think he can be stopped that easily and I don't want to lose you. You're finally accepting your nature and you aren't hellbent on killing yourself or begging others to kill you and…and I will not be made a widow because a certain hybrid is being hardheaded,"

Marco smirked and hummed as he rubbed Star's back, "That's nice Estrella, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Star looked at him with narrowed eyes and Marco chuckled before kissing the side of her head, "I'm kidding Star, I'm just trying to lighten the mood,"

"It's not funny Marco," Star sighed and shook her head before leaning closer to him, "I've been convincing my parents since we met that you're not a bad guy, you declared us married and then you think you can go out and get yourself killed? What would've happened if you were killed? I told you I will not be made a widow before a certain hybrid is being hardheaded,"

Marco sighed and Star frowned, "What would've happened if I had got pregnant the first time we had relations and you were to get yourself killed? I would like our hybrid babies to know their daddy."

"Star you're making this hard on me," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I can't rest until I know this Toffee is dealt with once and for all…my instincts are telling me to keep you safe and Toffee…he's a threat and-"

"Don't worry Marco, I'm sure we can find a way to kill Toffee, but I don't want you going out there and risking your life for something that can't be helped," Star slightly smiled and wrapped her arms around Marco and hugged him, "I'd rather have Toffee live and have you here with me than have Toffee kill you and let the threat live on,"

"And I'd rather have Toffee dead than live in a state of constant paranoia and worry for your safety," Star hugged him tighter and Marco took a deep breath, "How about we go down to the dining hall and get something to eat," Star frowned and nodded before the two of them stood up and walked out of the room and down the corridor to the staircase.

 _ **A little moment between the two, that's all I managed to get out for now. Star wanted to guilt trip Marco so he wouldn't do something that reckless again. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks..**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he's not going to do anything stupid that'll upset Star ever again.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, the final battle with be between Toffee and Star, Marco and Moon and then I'll start on a sequel.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked down the corridor in silence. Turning the corner, they saw Moon staring out of a window with a hardened look crossing her face, "Mom?" Moon looked down and Star slowly walked up to her mother, "Are you okay?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Star, I'm not going to be around for a while," Star frowned and Marco narrowed, "I'm going to go face Toffee. I should've done this a long time ago, but-"

"No!" Star snapped and Moon frowned, "Mom, he killed grandma, I don't want him to kill you too!" Star hugged her mother and cried, "I don't want to lose you mom!"

Moon sighed and hugged her daughter back, "Dear, it has to be done. Toffee has been a terror for far too long. I wanted to kill him the first time I faced him, but I was too scared and allowed him to live, and looking back now, that was a horrid mistake on my end. I must go and finish what I started," she looked up at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "I want you to look after Star. I don't know how long I'll be fighting Toffee, but-"

"I'm coming too," Marco narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists and the two looked at him in shock and confusion, "Your majesty, this monster is a threat to Star and both venoms in me are screaming at me to go and fight Toffee and to keep Star safe. I don't care what happens, but I'm going to go help fight Toffee,"

Star frowned and sighed, "Then I'm going too," the two looked at her and Star walked over to Marco and held his hand, "Marco, I told you that I'm not going to be made a widow because a certain hybrid is being stubborn. And since you seem determined to do this then I have no choice but to help you and my mom,"

Moon opened her mouth, ready to speak when she heard Marco say, "No Star, you should stay here," Star frowned as Marco hugged and he took a deep breath, "I don't want anything happening to you. You were the first person who looked past my condition and treated me as an actual person…my venoms have selected you and I don't know how they'll act if anything were to happen to you."

"Marco, I've fought Monsters before, I'm not about to let you and my mom go up against Toffee by yourselves. I'm going with you two and that's final,"

Marco growled and shook his head, "That's an excellent idea, sweetie," Moon smiled and the two teenagers looked up, "We'll leave at nightfall, you know as well as I that our magic is stronger at night and we're going to need the hybrid as well,"

Star smiled before she looked at Marco and lightly kissed his cheek, "See Marco, my mom said I can come too. Majority rules," Star lightly giggled as she walked away from Marco and down the corridor.

Marco sighed and looked at Moon as he shook his head, "I hope you can forgive me, your majesty, but are you out of your damn mind?" Moon sighed and Marco frowned, "You've fought Toffee, I've seen what he's capable of and he's not a pushover. You know as well as I do that your daughter isn't ready to fight that type of threat. What if she gets hurt? I'm afraid I'll lose control and-"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Marco growled and narrowed his eyes as Moon sighed and shook her head, "We need you to lose control. We need you to wear Toffee down before we end him."

Marco growled again and looked away and Moon placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're worried for Star's safety, I am too, but I've seen how calm you are, how tamed you can be while you're around her. I can also see hidden potential in you, but in order for you to tap into that potential, you're going to have to allow to Star to face a life or death situation,"

"I'm not going to let her die!" Moon slightly smiled as Marco panted, "If that scaled covered bastard tries to hurt her, I'll rip him apart piece by painful piece! I'll rip his entrails out, wrap them around his throat and hang him from the ceiling like a piñata and beat him with his own tail until the candy comes out!"

"That's the anger we need," Moon slightly smiled as Marco panted, "Now we have to get the right motivation. Let Star come with us tonight. I know you won't let any harm come to her," Marco took a deep breath as he calmed himself down, "Go to her for now, I'll come for you two after the sun has set and you change. We will deal with Toffee once and for all,"

"And…and how is it that you're being nice to me? You've been trying to mount my head since I arrived here and-"

"You attacked Ludo when he invaded the castle that night, you were willing to help fend off the monsters, you killed Ludo and his army of monsters and you were willing to kill Toffee as well, those actions tell me that you are as gentle as you and Star had said. I just let my experience with monsters' blind me to that,"

Marco narrowed his eyes only to have them widen a moment later when he felt Moon hug him, "If I'm to a grandmother of hybrid children than I might as well get used to hugging one," Moon broke from the hug and sighed, "I trust you'll keep my daughter safe when we're out there,"

"With my life, your majesty," Marco turned and walked away while Moon looked out the window and narrowed her eyes.

 _ **I've got one or two more chapters for this one and then I'm going to start on a sequel. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, the final showdown is coming my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, she's accepting Marco into the family and they'll always show that they care for each other.**_

 _ **The Element Of Insanity: There will be no cure, but they are at an understanding now that Star is in their life, so the venoms will no longer harm him.**_

 _ **This next chapter may be the end of this story and I will work on the sequel. Enjoy.**_

Star paced the room, biting down on her lip and her eyes cast down. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw her mother walking into the room, "Dear? Marco's not with you?" Star sighed and shook her head and Moon walked up to her, "Are you two fighting?"

"No mom, I just asked him to give me some space…I uh…I haven't been feeling well all morning and I don't want him to worry," Moon frowned and walked closer to her, "What? What is it mom?"

"Star…I would like to cast a few spells on you to see something," Star's eyes widened as she swallowed hard, "Please, lie down on the bed." Star nodded and did as she was told as Moon picked up the wand from the dresser and walked over to her daughter.

Moon slightly smiled as she backed away and Star sat up in confusion, "Mom? What's wrong with me?"

"Dear, I don't know how to tell you this, but you are expecting," Star's eyes widened and placed a hand on her flat stomach and looked down. Moon sighed and frowned, "Star…maybe you should stay in the castle tonight and Marco and I will deal with-"

"I'm still going to fight Toffee with you, mom," Star frowned and stood up, "You even said I was allowed to go with you two." Moon looked away and Star pouted, "Please mom, I don't want to lose you or Marco,"

"Sweetie, I'm trying to keep you and your unborn child safe. What would Marco do if he learns you're pregnant and something were to happen to you or your child," Star frowned and Moon sighed, "But you are right, I did say that you were allowed to come fight Toffee with us, and I am nothing if not a queen of my word." Star smiled and nodded as the two of them looked out the window and saw the sun begin to set.

Darkness covered the entire kingdom like a blanket and the two women heard an unsettling howl emitting from the castle's corridors. Moon looked at her daughter and slightly smiled, "It sounds like Marco is ready to go," Star nodded as the two of them walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Moon, Star and Marco raced through Forest of Certain Death when Marco stopped and began sniffing the air around them with narrowed eyes. Star and Moon looked at him as he growled and ran past them, "This way!" they looked at each other for a second before following Marco through the darkened woods.

The three slowly approached a dark cave as Marco bared his fangs and began to growl. Star looked at him and frowned, "Is everything okay Marco?"

"He's here," Marco continued to growl as a slow clap echoed through the cave, "Come out now Toffee!" the three heard footsteps walking towards them before spotting the grey-skinned lizard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two Butterfly's and their lapdog dog,"

"Lapdog,"

"I've been waiting for you three," Toffee smirked and sat down on a rock, "You see, Queen Moon, you've been a thorn in my side since the day I killed your mother, and then there's your daughter, who is rumored to be as strong as you, and let's not forget the lapdog, who will-"

"Call me a lapdog one more time," Marco growled as his ears pointed back, "Go ahead, you lizard bastard, say it. I dare you," Toffee smirked as he stood up and started running towards the three and Marco began running towards him. In one swift movement, Toffee ran past Marco and towards Star.

Marco looked back in horror to see Toffee swing his tail at Star, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her back against the wall of the cave, "Star!" Marco turned and ran towards her as Moon walked over to her daughter and the two knelt beside her.

Star quivered as she placed a hand on her stomach. She looked up at her mother and frowned, "Mom, Toffee-"

"I know dear, I cast a spell to see if you and the baby are safe,"

"Baby?" Star looked up at the hybrid and frowned, "Star…what baby?"

Star bit her lip as choked on tears, "Marco…I'm…I might be pregnant," Marco's eyes widened and Star shook her head, "I don't know…Toffee hit me in the stomach and-"

"Why didn't you stay at the castle?" Star shook as tears slid down her cheeks. Marco looked up at Moon and narrowed his eyes, "Please make sure she and the baby are safe. I'll keep lizard breath here busy," Marco stood up and turned to face Toffee with narrowed eyes.

Toffee smirked and chuckled, "You see, my monstrous brother, Mewmans and monsters cannot mate, it's just impossible, and because of the princess's reckless action, she probably cost the child's life," Marco panted as he tightened his fists and he began to violently shake, "And now I am offering you a deal, help me dispose of the Butterfly family, and rule as the prince of monsters."

"No," Marco hissed through his teeth as his eyes flashed pure white, "I will never side with you, you coldblooded, yellow belly, son of a coward!" he unleashed an ungodly howl and Star and Moon looked up in shock and horror as the howl echoed throughout the night sky.

The howling soon stopped and Toffee chuckled and shook his head, "That? That was your plan? To deafen me? You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat-" howls filled the air, coming from the forest behind them and grew closer.

Toffee looked at Marco and narrowed his eyes, "So you think your smoke and mirror trick is going to frighten me? That was just your own howl calling back to you from the trees in the forest and-" another wave of howls growing closer interrupted Toffee once again and Marco smirked, revealing his fangs.

Soon, a pack of wolves entered the cave and Moon tightly hugged her daughter as the wild canines ignored them and walked further into the cave, "You see Toffee, as a being that is cursed with both vampire and lycan venom, I am capable of summoning two sets of familiars, bats and wolves." Toffee growled as the wolves snapped and barked at the reptile and Marco's eyes flashed red, "So let's see which one will kill you first!" he growled as wolves and bats raced past him.

Barks, howls and screeches filled the cave as Toffee fought off the two sets of familiars Marco stared at the battle with narrowed eyes, "Marco, come here please," he turned and walked over to the two as Moon helped Star up.

Marco stood in front of them and Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and hugged him. Marco's eyes widened as he looked at Moon, "Please don't tell me that the baby is-"

"The baby is fine, Marco," Star looked up with a wide smile crossing her lips, "We don't know how, but the baby is fine," she hugged Marco again and Marco sighed as he hugged her back and his tail began wagging uncontrollably.

Hearing howls and screams of pain, the three looked back to see the pack of wolves and the flock of bats continuing to fight Toffee. Moon looked at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "Call off your familiars," Star and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Call off your familiars and I will finish Toffee once and for all," Marco nodded before looking back at his familiars and howled before the bats and wolves departed.

Moon glared at the badly beaten lizard and held the wand out as she hissed, "I call the darkness onto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea. To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to summon forth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!" the cave was flooded with a green light as Toffee's eyes widened and he felt a sheering pain pierce his chest as he fell back.

Moon panted as she fell to her knees, "Mom," Star knelt her mother and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear," Moon weakly smiled, "But for now, we must returned to the castle," the two teenagers nodded before helping Moon out of the cave.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Star laid on a bed and smiled down at hers and Marco's daughter Nova. Looking up, she saw Marco entering the room and she faintly smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco smiled and walked over to her and the two looked down at the newborn child, "Marco? Do you think she has the venoms?"

"All our children will have the venoms, and I'm worried about that because Nova is just a baby and she won't know how to handle them. She'll most likely be frightened," Star frowned and nodded as she rocked the newborn girl in her arms, "But…maybe the venoms will leave her alone as she is just a baby,"

"I hope you're right Marco," Star sighed and Marco kissed the side of her head.

Moon stared at the broken crystal in disbelief. She turned and walked down the corridor in a hurry, "Star, Nova and Marco are in trouble. I must get back to the castle and get the High Commission to help find Eclipsa before it's too late," she opened a portal and stepped through it before it closed.

 _ **Not the most exciting ending, but I'm working a sequel and I'm sure everyone can guess who the main antagonist will be. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
